


[Fanvid] Blanket of Clouds // Calling Me Back

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Pechakucha, Romance, Vexercises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: Different facets of a developing relationship.
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Vexercises!





	[Fanvid] Blanket of Clouds // Calling Me Back

**Author's Note:**

> This exercise's guidelines: create a video edit of exactly 60 seconds consisting of precisely 10 video clips from your chosen source text, each lasting precisely 6 seconds, assembled with straight cuts. Make two versions of your pechakucha, with 1 minute excerpts from two different songs as audio. Fade in and out on your audio at the beginning and end of the audio clip.
> 
> Songs used for this exercise were: "Walking After You" by Foo Fighters and "I've Just Seen a Face" by Jim Sturgess.

  
[VExercises 01 - Pechakucha A - Blanket of Clouds](https://youtu.be/vMhy6DlZ4So)

Tonight I'm tangled  
In my blanket of clouds  
Dreaming aloud

Things just won't do without you  
Matter of fact  
Oh, I'm on your back  
I'm on your back  
Oh, I'm on your back

  
[VExercises 01 - Pechakucha B - Calling Me Back](https://youtu.be/BadLG-lwT3U)

Falling, yes, I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again

I have never known the like of this  
I've been alone and I have missed things  
And kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite like this  
Mm mm mm mm mm mm

Falling, yes, I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again

[Instrumental interlude]

Falling, yes, I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again

Falling, yes, I am falling  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again


End file.
